


Promises

by 211writes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/211writes/pseuds/211writes
Summary: promises were made to be fulfilled.......or should they?— a soonwoo fic.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone !! this is my second fic and i hope y'all like it hehe >_<

Soonyoung let out a deep sigh, his head looking up at the morning sky. Sitting down on a worn down bench at the side of an overlooking view of the city.

“Hey? You still there?” A deep voice asked on speaker, voice laced with worry and concern. “Yeah. Still here.” Soonyoung told the other.

  
“.... Do you really want to do this?” The voice on the other line asked. Soonyoung was tired from his bestfriend asking him the same questions tons of times. He exhaled, and reached for his phone on his right side, pressing the speaker button so he could place his phone on his right ear.

  
“You’ve asked a ton of times, and I answer the same thing. Yes, I’m sure.” His bestfriend sighed at Soonyoung’s answer. Some ruffling coming from the other line, it sounds like he was standing up.

  
“Okay. As long as you won’t regret it.” Soonyoung chuckled, “I think I won’t. It’s better if I won’t.”

  
“Hmm. I need to get ready, I have work in a few.” Soonyoung could tell his bestfriend doesn’t exactly agree with what he was going to do. But his bestfriend respected his decision, and he’s thankful for that.

  
“Go slay those beats.” Soonyoung cheered up, so the other would end the call.

  
His bestfriend laughed, “Okay, I’m going now!” 

Soonyoung can tell the other was smiling through his voice, so he let out a smile too. “Bye, Love you Ji!”

“I won’t say it back, you dumbass.” Jihoon replied, ending the call. Soonyoung stopped giggling, opening the messages app, writing a text to his boyfriend.

  
Wonnie 💖

  
_hey. —_

_let’s meet later for dinner at my apartment. —_

  
His boyfriend replied seconds later.

  
Wonnie 💖

  
_— yea sure._

  
_— love you!_

  
Soonyoung sighed, letting out a tight lipped smile.

  
Wonnie 💖

  
_love u. —_

  
He closed his phone right after sending that last text. He looked up at the sky, admiring every detail there is to see.

  
Then he started reminiscing memories with his boyfriend. Especially, the day where Soonyoung asked Wonwoo to be his boyfriend.

  
_“Will you be my boyfriend? I promise to not break your heart!”_

  
_"Yes! And I promise not to break your heart too.”_

**_Oh, how great. Promises are meant to be broken after all._ **

  
💖💖💖💖💖

  
Soonyoung stood up after minutes of silence.

  
Minutes of thinking.

Minutes of contemplating whether or not he was really doing it.

  
Minutes of asking himself if he would feel remorse.

  
And after minutes of those thoughts, he knew he'd regret a little bit.

  
But what can he do? 

He needs to let go.

He walked back to the parking lot, heavy footsteps to be heard. The small click when pressing the car keys, indicating his car door is opened. 

Soonyoung opened the door and went inside, letting out a deep exhale as he sat down. He closed the car door, head leaning forward to the steering wheel.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Soonyoung told himself. If he's being honest, he wasn't worrying about himself. He was more concerned about his boyfriend. And his boyfriend's reaction to it.

  
So he drove back to his apartment with a heavy heart, hoping the day ends fast.

💖💖💖💖💖

Soonyoung ordered some pizza from Domino’s. He also ordered chicken wings to match, barbecue fries, and 2 bottles of coca cola.

He set the table in his living room, making it comfortable for his boyfriend. After minutes of fixing the table area and placing the food, he went inside his bedroom to change his sweaty training clothes to a nice casual fit. He looked at his wall clock,

_6:57 PM._

Wonwoo’s going to be here anytime soon.

After checking himself out in the mirror, he was ready.

_He is ready._

_7:06 PM._

The sound of the apartment door’s lock keypad is heard. Indicating that Wonwoo is punching the code, coming inside his apartment. So, Soonyoung opened his bedroom door to see his boyfriend, Wonwoo standing by his apartment door.

Soonyoung closed the door, letting out an awkward smile, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Wonwoo smiled and ran up to hug his boyfriend.

It took 5 seconds.

It took 5 seconds for Soonyoung to hug Wonwoo back.

And it took 5 seconds for Wonwoo to realize.

5 seconds were enough to make them both realize.

Nonetheless, Wonwoo smiled. Soonyoung smiled.

Wonwoo was the first one to pull away from the hug. “How are you, Soonie? I’m sorry I’ve been busy with work.” Wonwoo apologetically smiled, putting his bag down to the couch and sitting there.

“I’m fine. Busy with the studio.” Soonyoung followed the other, opening the bag of food he had ready before his boyfriend came. Soonyoung took a piece of chicken, putting it down on Wonwoo’s plate. It’s a habit for him to do so. Wonwoo first before him.

“I’m hungry. Can we talk after?” Wonwoo’s stomach growled, and he let out a small chuckle. Soonyoung slightly smiled, “Make sure to fill yourself up.”

And so they ate.

They ate with the nervousness of what’s coming next.

Soonyoung ate with a heavy heart.

Wonwoo ate with various thoughts running through his mind.

And so they ate.

There were some casual small talk here and there. No long conversations after they gave off 5 lines. The atmosphere was definitely awkward. It wasn’t like this before, Wonwoo thought.

Wonwoo finished the last bite and Soonyoung finished minutes ago, he was just waiting for Wonwoo so they could talk.

Wonwoo had a little bit of pizza sauce on the top of his lip, Soonyoung leaned in to wipe it off with a tissue. “Oh, thank you.” Wonwoo said.

Soonyoung muttered a small “You’re welcome,” and threw the tissue inside a plastic bag.

As Soonyoung leaned back to the sofa, Wonwoo pulled him in for a kiss.

Soonyoung got taken by surprise, sitting frozen, unmoving for a few seconds. Wonwoo was still kissing him, but Soonyoung didn’t kiss back.

Seconds later, Soonyoung slightly pulled away from his boyfriend, holding the other’s hands on his face. “Wonwoo, stop.” He softly said to the other.

“Oh. First name basis.” Wonwoo sounded sad, he leaned back to the other side of the sofa and sat there.

Few seconds of silence.

Few seconds of nothing.

Few seconds of emptiness.

But a voice came to break it.

“Soonie.... Are you breaking up with me?” Wonwoo’s voice broke, his words stuttering, tears threatening to fall.

Soonyoung turned to look at him, almost tearing up too.

But he inhaled. And exhaled.

And answered Wonwoo’s question.

“Yes.” Soonyoung breathed out.

And Wonwoo sat there, as he broke down with his boyfriend’s word.

Wonwoo cried.

And cried.

And cried some more.

And Soonyoung sat still.

Firm in his place.

Because he knew once he reached out to comfort the other, he would take back his words.

And so Soonyoung sat still.

Listening to the Wonwoo's cries, while wiping his own tears.

"Why.... are.. you.. why?" Wonwoo looked up to see Soonyoung's eyes. Searching the other's eyes, to see if Soonyoung's words are true. 

And all it took for Wonwoo to know was 5 seconds.

He realized it from the 5 seconds before.

And know these 5 seconds confirmed it.

Soonyoung is actually breaking up with him.

"I'm..... tired, okay? We don't even see each other anymore. We're too busy." He reasoned out, Wonwoo not buying his words.

"That's bullshit, Soonie _—_ " 

"Bullshit? I'm not explaining anymore, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung stood up out of frustration.

"No! Tell me the fucking reason why!" Wonwoo shouted in anger, causing him to stand up also. Both of them were fuming.

And Soonyoung thought, _why can't Wonwoo understand?_

And Wonwoo also thought, _I can't understand._

Soonyoung turned his back on Wonwoo, "I said I am tired! What part of that sentence can't you comprehend?!" 

"I don't believe you! If we can't meet, we always! And I mean, always! Manage to talk to each other...." Wonwoo was tired from shouting back at Soonyoung, and sat down back on the sofa.

"And it made me tired." Soonyoung firmly told him.

Wonwoo just looked at Soonyoung, he was pacing around the table. 

"I still don't believe you." Wonwoo softly told him.

Soonyoung took his glass of coca cola and drank it, he was tired. He did not want to talk to Wonwoo anymore.

"I won't believe you, Soonie—"

"Do not call me Soonie—"

"You are just exhausted—"

"I fucking am—"

"We can talk this out tomorrow—"

"For fuck's sake, Wonwoo! I know you slept with MIngyu!" 

And there, Wonwoo shut up his mouth. He sat there frozen, Soonyoung looking right into Wonwoo's eyes.

"What? That is... not... true..." Wonwoo is stuttering with his words, "No.. I didn't..." 

"Yes you did!" Soonyoung now standing there, with tears streaming down his face.

"Mingyu sent me a message. He told me you came to him, wanting to drink. And both of you did. And you slept with him." 

"Soonyoung... I promise I did not—"

"He sent me the message 3 weeks ago. 3 fucking weeks ago! And you slept with him when? A week before he came clean to me! Fuck you, Wonwoo. Mingyu told me first? And not my own boyfriend? Fuck you...." 

Wonwoo's tears were forming once again, "No... I'm so sorry..."

Wonwoo apologized repeatedly.

Wonwoo pleaded to Soonyoung.

But his heart is too broken, and he can't with Wonwoo.

He can't forgive him that easily.

He's too hurt.

Wonwoo stood up and tried to hug Soonyoung, "Don't you dare touch me." Soonyoung warned.

But Wonwoo still tried to hug him, and Soonyoung resisted his grip.

They both stopped moving.

"I love you, Soonyoung."

"I can't love you, Wonwoo."

"Please.... get out... leave..." Soonyoung pleaded.   
  
  


And Wonwoo thought, if this what makes Soonyoung be happy again, then he will leave.   
  
  


Wonwoo deeply regretted his actions, and telling Soonyoung was something he could never do. Because for Wonwoo, Soonyoung comes first. Soonyoung's happiness comes first. And if leaving makes him happy, then he will leave.

And so Wonwoo let go of Soonyoung, slowly walking to the sofa and started gathering his stuff. After taking care of his things, he slowly walked back to Soonyoung. He gave the other a small kiss, and Soonyoung didn't resist this time. It is because the both of them knew, this was going to be their last. Soonyoung kissed back, then Wonwoo pulled away. 

"Thank you for everything, Soonie. And I'm so sorry." Wonwoo turned his back on Soonyoung, walking towards the apartment door. Wonwoo opened the door, looked back to view Soonyoung's apartment one last time. 

After seeing the apartment, he looked at Soonyoung for the last time.

_ “Will you be my boyfriend? I promise to not break your heart!”  _

_ "Yes! And I promise not to break your heart too.” _

**_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._ **

Wonwoo went outside, closing the door, and walked away. He didn't look back once. He went straight to his home. 

So Wonwoo left with a heavy heart.

And Soonyoung was inside his apartment, sitting down on his sofa. With no more tears falling down.

"No more **promises**."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the bottom, how was it? 🥺 tbh this wasn't supposed to be a sad ending,, but the playlist i was listening to while writing made me do it !! i really hope y'all liked this, thank you so much for reading !! 'til my next fic. ❤️


End file.
